r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Buried Alive
Summary Buried Alive is an R2D map. The name derives from the Call of Duty's Buried map. This is a full-blown Objective map. It is probably the longest map to survive. In many a person's opinion, this is, and probably will be for quite some time, the hardest map in R2D history. If you manage to beat even half of the objectives, most of your teammates will be dead by that point. Design Buried Alive is set in what appears to be an abandoned mining town inside a mountain. It has a large church, a saloon, minecart tracks, many houses, a few holes, a mining shack and a cliff where the helicopter will be once you complete all of the objectives. Players spawn inside a small cavern. A shaft leads you down to a campfire. There are many more shafts spurring out in all directions. Directly below the campfire is a saloon. Some shafts lead you to abandoned mining areas. Various torches and lanterns can be seen throughout the map. You must light these up with a Torch, lit from the campfire. From the saloon, the map develops into a small town. More saloons, houses and a church can be seen. There are many underground passages and shafts. The final shaft is locked by a door. You must go inside the basement of the church to get the key. This map features two passive NPCs: Leroy Jenkins and the Priest. Tips * Leeroy can get stuck in a Van as he can sit in the seat. It makes the round impossible to win until the Van is destroyed. **The path-finding for Leroy is buggy. try to guide him to the church. * The Bloxy Cola that Leroy needs to drink is randomly spawned across the map. Try to spread yourselves out. * Lighting the torches and lanterns with the Torch can be quite tedious, as you may not be able to tell which torches and/or lanterns are unlit. **Double-check all the lanterns and torches by clicking them with your Torch. ***To light your Torch, click the campfire at the initial spawn. Going into the fire will damage you without the necessary vest. * Zombies will spawn heavily in the tunnel to the Helicopter after getting the key to unlock the door, so be careful. **To wipe out the zombies, use a RPG, Grenade or any other explosive. *Rounds are long and this map has no supply boxes. Bring your own Medkits, Pills, Grenades, etc. * You will not lose if the priest dies, although it is usually a good idea to leave someone to make sure that the zombies don't camp at the church anyway. **You can also leave a Turret behind too. Trivia * This map is a reference to the Call of Duty Black Ops II Zombies Map: Buried. * This is considered the hardest map in R2D history. **This map also has the most objectives. ** This is also one of the most time consuming maps due to finding all the lanterns and defending the priest. * This originally lacked an escape on release. **This was because Place rushed to create the Objective. ***When the Helicopter was added, it was to far for any conventional jump. You needed to Rambo jump or rocket jump. ****This gap was later reduced. * This is the first (and only) R2D map to feature NPCs who play a role in helping the survivors escape. ** Leeroy is entirely made up of meshes from the Awesomesaurus Rex package. ** Leeroy makes a "Leeeeroy Jenkinnnssss!" sound effect when given the energy drink and smashing into the rock pile near the church. * There are several notes located on the map that explain some events that some former villages have had and information on who dug up the grave. * Successfully completing this map as a survivor awards you with a badge. **You can get a "Buried Alive Cleared!" role in the R2DA Discord if you got this badge. **This is the only map in R2D history to award a badge upon completion. *** In recent times, winning this map was impossible as the winscreen was changed. This made it so that you didn't teleport to the new winscreen, making winning this map impossible. Category:Maps